<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cumpleaños by AndyMoon_SummerLavg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24022141">Cumpleaños</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyMoon_SummerLavg/pseuds/AndyMoon_SummerLavg'>AndyMoon_SummerLavg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:47:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24022141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyMoon_SummerLavg/pseuds/AndyMoon_SummerLavg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Deidara recuerda sus cumpleaños anteriores.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Deidara/Uchiha Obito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cumpleaños</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Está corto y no tiene todo lo que quería, pero no podía dejar pasar esta fecha.</p><p>Sigue la línea temporal de "5 de Mayo" y "Otro Intento"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Deidara nunca tuvo un cumpleaños normal. Él nunca fue normal. Su familia tampoco fue normal. Al crecer, encontró lo maravilloso en la anormalidad. De pequeño, no fue tan fácil, incluso si solo fue una leve molestia la mayoría de los años. Hubo años especialmente malos.</p><p>No era tan relevante. Al final, su padre compartía fecha con él y sabía que esos años tampoco fueron agradables. Aún así, se permitía dejar que su mente le jugara con crueldad.</p><p>Recuerda que su cumpleaños número 5 fue agradable. Papá y mamá en casa, sin estar ausentes por culpa de la guerra o los estragos que trajo, pudieron dedicarle ese día. Un pastel pequeño para él (su padre apenas comió nada) y muñeco de madera como regalo. Ese año solo fueron ellos tres, así que no había mucho que recordar. Cálidos abrazos y palabras dulces, él molestando un poco a su papá para que jugara con él y su madre solo reía. El ambiente triste que los rodeaba se sentía adecuado.</p><p>El número 6 destacó porque había más gente en casa esa vez. Ōkī, a quien conoció en ese entonces como el hombre grande y amigable, le regaló un libro delgado, con cuentos populares del País de la Tierra y alguno escrito por él mismo. Tōi fue escalofriante ¡Gritó del susto una vez! Pero sonrió de nuevo cuando le regaló su primer pollito. Esa vez tuvieron una buena cena, aún si su madre se embriagó. Papá solo lo cubrió entregándole su mini bastón bō, y así su yo de seis olvidó que su madre olía a alcohol y que su padre parecía molido por las horas trabajadas en el hospital. No pudo dormir tranquilo esa noche, pero ya no recuerda porqué.</p><p>¡Los 7 años fueron especiales! Kurotsuchi y Akatsuchi lo acompañaron todo el día, desde la primera hora en la academia hasta que la noche era tan oscura que tuvieron que quedarse en su casa. Entre hacer desastres, jugar y comer; se sintió natural que no pudiera ver a sus padres hasta muy noche. Papá lo abrazó y mamá le regaló su primer kit de arcilla. Cuando sus primos cayeron dormidos, él pasó la noche leyendo la nueva recopilación de cuentos (¡Ahora del País del Fuego!) y en la mañana se divirtió con su nuevo pollito. Papá y mamá se volvieron a ir esa mañana.</p><p>Su cumpleaños número 8 no es algo que pueda recordar. No le gusta recordar. Espera nunca recordar. Había un dolor fantasma en su cuerpo y el rostro pálido con ojos rojos de una mujer impresos en su mente. Ni siquiera recuerda dónde pasó ¿Importa? Volvió a casa casi tres meses después, y atrasó su posibilidad de graduarse ese año. Tuvo que esperar dos años más. Por lo menos pudo obtener su nueva recopilación, está vez del País del Rayo.</p><p>Los 9 años fueron más alegres, también más ostentosos. Su tío paterno, Seiryū, era un hombre que podía permitirse consentir a su sobrino, así que ese año pudo conocer el encanto de todo artilugio brillante y práctico que su joven mente imaginó. El viejo y Kitsuchi le compraron cada cosa que pidió en el mercado. Tōi le dió su primer águila mascota (¡Era hermosa!), y Ōkī le dió la recopilación del País del Agua. Su papá pasó todo el día a su lado, incluso se dedicó a enseñarle mejor sobre el manejo de su chakra. Su madre le regaló un nuevo juego de kunai y estrellas ninja, pero estuvo bien. A pesar de todo, el dolor en el cuerpo seguía, así que esa noche no fue tan linda por mucho que quisiera estar feliz.</p><p>Su cumpleaños número 10 coincidió con su graduación de la academia. Kurosumi, su nuevo compañero de equipo, fue un completo imbécil, con ojos intensos y una permanente cara de molestia. Akasumi, su otro compañero y hermano del maleducado, lo trató bien y era un chico agradable. El sensei Aoharu fue amable en todo momento. Papá estuvo todo el día en el hospital y no recuerda si pudieron felicitarse mutuamente. Su madre le compró una cantidad obscena de sellos explosivos y le invitó a practicar con ella en la tarde. Seiryū mandó un lindo collar de regalo, Tōi le regaló un su otra águila y Ōkī le dió su recopilación del País del Viento. Durmió bien esa noche. Las siguientes, por muchos meses, no. Después de esos meses tampoco, con su equipo asesinado, no puede decir que durmió bien otra vez.</p><p>No recuerda que mierda pasó en su cumpleaños número 11. Solo fue triste y solitario. Fue malo, aún si cree que estuvo en alguna misión en ese momento. Papá y mamá no estuvieron ese día con él. Kurotsuchi y Akatsuchi aún eran genin mientras él ya era chunnin así que llevaba tiempo sin verlos, que un mes después le dieran sus herramientas de arcilla favoritas era lo único destacable. Ōkī y Tōi fueron un placebo ¿Estaba de misión con ellos? No recuerda, pero los cuentos de esos pequeños países de los que apenas se hablaba lo distrajeron para bien.</p><p>¿Los 12 años fue el cumpleaños de los regalos pretenciosos? Si, lo fue. Kira y Sara, dos chunnin con las que solía coincidir en misiones, le regalaron entre ambas una cuchilla especial y bastante cara que podía ser infundida en chakra. Tōi de repente decidió que era justo y necesario darle una colección de aves, literalmente, eran como doce, desde un colibrí hasta otra águila pero albina esta vez. Su linda prima sanguínea y primo político, obviamente financiados por Ōnoki y su tío materno, decidieron darle casi veinte kilos de arcilla. Mamá le regaló tantas joyas raras y exóticas, todas de sus viajes, que no tenía donde meterlas. 5 collares, 15 anillos, 8 pares de aretes, 3 tocados y ya no puede recordar cuántas tobilleras y pulseras había. Parecía un dote de novia y no un regalo de cumpleaños.</p><p>Papá fue sensato y le regaló pergaminos repletos de investigaciones interesantes, muchos hablando de mecánica y química, de sus temas favoritos. Ōkī, como siempre, le dió el mejor regalo, la novela que siempre llevaría consigo, tanto física como psicológicamente. Ellos dos hicieron que ese cumpleaños fuera de los mejores.</p><p>Aún si su buen tío Seiryū decidió que un niño de doce años necesitaba dos mansiones a su nombre. Una en la capital del País de la Tierra y otra en las fronteras. Leer la carta en dónde se le anunciaba que básicamente era un terrateniente aún hoy es toda una experiencia. Obviamente nunca las ha usado. Una anécdota graciosa que de algún modo le dejaba un sabor desagradable en la boca del estómago.</p><p>Los 13 años estuvieron bien. Tranquilo. Solitario. Fue triste. Ya no era importante el porqué, pues solo lo fue. Ese año se hizo jōnin. Creía recordar que papá estuvo enfermo y que su madre solo fue como un fantasma. El libro de ese año fue lo mejor de esas fechas.</p><p>Como un cassette dañado, sus 14 años fueron una repetición lúgubre. Diría que fueron aún más solitarios. Ese año en general no fue el mejor. Pero, recuerda con cierta alegría unirse a la unidad de explosivos poco después de su cumpleaños. Nada mal. Esa vez por lo menos pudo ver a sus padres intentar estar con él, mientras pudo leer su único regalo constante con cierta calma. Pudo haber sido peor.</p><p>De todos modos...</p><p>A los 15 años él tomó una decisión. Decidir irse le hizo sentirse más ligera, como si ya no estuviera ahogándose en un río por culpa de una pesada roca con la que nació amarrado. Era amargo pensar en cómo pudo ser feliz por la idea de convertirse en un criminal y nunca volver, más aún sabiendo como rompería el corazón de su padre. Tal vez por eso lo disfrutó al máximo. Bebió, rió y salió con las personas que extrañaría. Si hizo que todos sospecharan del motivo de su felicidad, no podría decir, pero sabía que aún fue un shock cuando meses después robó su kinjutsu, atacó la aldea y se fue, sin mediar palabra con nadie.</p><p>Se había prometido no volver. No celebrar su cumpleaños fue un buen modo para desprenderse de todo. Sin apellido y sin padres, era bueno para ser un artista ambulante. Puede que por eso celebrar su cumpleaños número 20 lo sacudió hasta la médula. Su mejor recuerdo en años en verdad. Compartido con alguien que no veía desde hace varios meses.</p><p>Era injusto. Ser ilusionado así y que al final fuera dejado de lado.</p><p>Volver a Iwa fue un error. Dejar que lo juzgaran fue un error aún mayor. Ahora estaba recostado en su celda, incapaz de levantarse y no dejarse llevar por el sentimiento de ahogo que tenía, pues este cumpleaños número 21 era una mierda y todo era culpa del mismo hombre que le había dado el mejor cumpleaños de su mierda. Maldita ironía.</p><p>Estaba molesto. Estaba triste. Estaba ansioso. Sentía que se le debía algo. Tobi, u Obito jodido Uchiha ahora, debía venir a molestarlo y hacerlo sentir mejor. Debería volver y dejar que lo golpee sin parar por ser un imbécil molesto que lo abandonó. Debería.... El debería cumplir su promesa ¿No había llegado a su cumpleaños en una sola pieza? Y estaba ahí solo, sin poder escuchar esa voz chillona.</p><p>Quizás algunos considerarían adecuado que Tobi no le dijera cuando era su cumpleaños. Para él era una espina molesta en su espalda. Como una certeza aterradora.</p><p>Era...</p><p>— ¿Te tiene tan mal el encierro? Puedes salir por hoy cariño, hnm.</p><p>Oh, su madre estaba ahí, justo detrás de las rejas de su celda. Con una sonrisa gatuna y acompañada por su esposo. Papá parecía preocupado, como cuando quería compensar algo. Deidara tuvo que sonreír. Era como un extraño déjà vù, y podía reír con ironía, algo de felicidad escondida. Aún si su pecho dolía, ellos le causaban una sensación agradable.</p><p>— Si salgo tendrán que darme todo lo que quiera, hm. —Respondió, sin levantarse de su "cama" o lo que fuera.</p><p>Escuchó como el mecanismo era desactivado y la reja se abría.</p><p>— Eso parece un buen trato, hnm.</p><p>Sí, tal vez era un buen trato.</p><p>Se levantó y fue hacia sus padres. Se dijo que disfrutar de un día sin Tobi era lo que necesitaba. Necesitaba mantenerse bien por el resto de su encierro, ya que después Tobi debía venir, explicarse y finalmente cumplir su promesa.</p><p>— Feliz cumpleaños, hm —Le dió un codazo a su padre. Él sonrió y rodeó sus hombros con su brazo.</p><p>Se sintió tan pequeño como a los cinco años. Eso era algo bueno.</p><p>Mamá pellizcó su mejilla.</p><p>— Feliz cumpleaños Deidara.</p><p> </p><p>Bien, aún podía sonreír. No importa cuánto necesitaba otra voz diciendo esas palabras. Había una felicidad que cubría su pecho y era suficiente. Era su cumpleaños, era un día importante, podía ser feliz en su anormalidad. Estaba bien.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>¿Notaron que esta vez no hay referencias? Bueno, es que ando medio dormida. Un besote y disculpen mi alma por no haber terminado aún el último día de la TobiDeiWeek.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>